Cosmic Heroes
]] The "Cosmic Heroes" ( Uchū Hīrō) are a series of Battleroid cards that include "Cosmic Hero" in its card name exclusive to the Dimension Police clan. They were first introduced in G Extra Booster 1: Cosmic Roar. The Cosmic Heroes focus on increasing the power of their rear-guards along with their vanguard. Many of their skills give power to multiple units, or trigger off of gaining power from an effect. Background The Technology of the Cosmic Heroes (February 26, 2015) Cosmic Heroes are heroes of justice, descending to Cray from another dimension due to the influence of "Interdimensional Crosstalk". Their actions against the evil are beyond dimensions, as they would depart from their headquarter dimension and fly to other dimensions according to the orders they receive. In a certain battlefield, they encountered an unknown group which traveled across time and space. The time-travelers used mysterious energy which is different to the energy of "Cosmic Heroes" or the energy of "Dimensional Robo" (The headquarters of Cosmic Heroes and Dimensional Robos are established in separate dimensions). Though technologists of that time couldn't understand theories like "the energy generated when time is rewound", the encounter of new technologies brought inspiration to the specialists. Now, they are developing a perpetual energy supply system fueled by the righteous hearts of the Cosmic Heroes. ---- Cosmic Heroes, take flight (March 2, 2015) ...We come to this planet for no coincidence. As the soundless justice-seeking voice surpasses the dimensions and summon us. The Cosmic Heroes travel across the dimensions and fight against the evil. When they were flying towards another dimension on their duties, they were forced to land on Cray accidentally due to the distortion of the meta-dimensional space. Though the situation was critical due to the influence of "Interdimensional Crosstalk", the troops didn't suffer great casualties thanks to the directorship of the young leader "Grandgallop". After that, they joined "Dimension Police" who shares the same aspiration with them, and stand against the evil that disrupts the peace of the planet, while thinking the destiny that lead them to this land... It was a few moments before Star Gate was struck by the threat named "Dark Superhuman, Omega"... ---- Who are the Cosmic Heroes? (Monthly Bushiroad 2015 April Issue) It is the general name of a group of metallic lifeforms who came from another dimension. They are different from "Dimensional Robos", but a portion of their technologies highly resemble the Dimensional Robos', and it is postulated that they share the same origin with Dimensional Robos. Because they are young warriors, their reckless actions are flies in the ointment, but they act like soldiers and exterminate enemies in an ordered manner in battles. List of "Cosmic Hero" Cards Grade 0 *Cosmic Hero, Grandbeat (Critical) *Cosmic Hero, Grandhop *Cosmic Hero, Grandrescue (Heal) *Cosmic Hero, Grandscold (Stand) *Cosmic Hero, Grandseed Grade 1 *Cosmic Hero, Grandaider *Cosmic Hero, Grandchopper *Cosmic Hero, Grandguard *Cosmic Hero, Grandgunner *Cosmic Hero, Grandlady *Cosmic Hero, Grandleaf *Cosmic Hero, Grandmonk *Cosmic Hero, Grandpolice *Cosmic Hero, Grandranger *Cosmic Hero, Grandrope *Cosmic Hero, Grandscout *Cosmic Hero, Grandvicle *Cosmic Hero, Grandwagon Grade 2 *Cosmic Hero, Grandberet *Cosmic Hero, Grandfire *Cosmic Hero, Grandhogan *Cosmic Hero, Grandkungfu *Cosmic Hero, Grandrifter *Cosmic Hero, Grandsub *Cosmic Hero, Grandbalger *Cosmic Hero, Grandvolver *Cosmic Hero, Grandwisdom Grade 3 *Cosmic Hero, Grandgardy *Cosmic Hero, Grandsmasher *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandabbot *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandbazooka *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandmantle Grade 4 *Super Cosmic Hero, X-carivou *Super Cosmic Hero, X-falcon *Super Cosmic Hero, X-gallop *Super Cosmic Hero, X-lead *Super Cosmic Hero, X-phoenix *Super Cosmic Hero, X-rogue *Super Cosmic Hero, X-tiger Trivia *The kanji "勇機" used for Hero can be translated as "Brave Machine". Category:Series Category:Cosmic Hero